1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a low profile electrical connector for mounting in a cutout in an edge of a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
To protect electrical connectors from Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI), a metal shield enclosing a housing is often provided. The housing and the metal shield must remain in fixed positions relative to each other, particularly in environments subject to vibration. The metal shield is often constructed in two halves with a cooperating latching system being formed on both halves for securing each half together with the housing. A related electrical connector having a shield as described is shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. The shield includes a first shield 62 and a second shield 63. More manufacturing steps and cost and greater coordination during assembly are required for such two-part shields, as opposed to a single piece shield. Additionally, an engagement between an opening 64 defined in the first shield 62 and a protrusion 65 formed on a housing 61 can not prevent the first shield 62 from being vertically displaced relative to the housing 61.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the abovementioned problems.